


Red Dead Redemption 2 -ONESHOTS-

by MoistSockGang



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoistSockGang/pseuds/MoistSockGang
Summary: -Included in this book-Romance (Smut and fluff)FriendshipsStrangersEnemiesChildren InteractionsECT.
Kudos: 9





	1. —Arthur Morgan x Reader— Pretty girl

**Author's Note:**

> -Notes-  
> I won't do children romance but I can make the youngest 17 for romance  
> Book only covers 2nd game  
> The beginning the chapters are short because I haven’t written in a while, they get longer

_-Contents-_

Friends to lovers

Fluff/Smut teaser

_-Start-_

Most the gang sat around the fire, all singing along to Javier's musical fingers, All except 2 people, (Y/N) and Arthur, they sat at a table, a distance away from the rest simply chatting away the night.

"Little Bastard kicked me in the nuts & ran!" Arthur let out a hearty laugh at the memory of a little kid trying to rob him. They had roughly 16 empty bottles of beer that was shared between the 2, (Y/N) stood up to grab some more before quickly leaning down & placing a gentle kiss on the man's cheek. "You're great company, Arthur~" her sweet tone always struck his heart a little, she was too innocent to be part of a gang.

Once she returned to the lonesome table, he struck up a conversation again "you know, a pretty girl like yourself shouldn't go around kissing men's cheeks." He chuckles as her face twisted a little from embarrassment "we might start expecting more" now that comment right there lit something inside of her. She sat down & smirked in a playful way.

"Like what? Another kiss?" He nodded, matching her smirk. She leans in slowly, without a second to think he does too, quickly licking his lips in anticipation. He felt a familiar pair of lips on his other cheek once more, he moved back & flicked her nose. "Cheeky girl!"

At the commotion some of the gang members looked over at them & just stared at the pair.

Inch by inch they moved closer to each other, not even realising. "Here?" She asked as she pressed her lips to his forehead, he shook his head with a smile plasters across it. "Here?" She asked again when she kissed his ear, she got the same response from him.

She got to the point she was basically sitting on his lap so she just hopped on, causing Arthur to jolt & grab her hips to keep her stable. "What about here?~" she finally got it right, pressing her lips to his & although it started sweet, the tables quickly turn VERY HEATED.

Arthur's grip tightened, causing (Y/N) to groan & run her fingers through his messy hair. Abigail covered Jack's eyes & whistled at them "at least go into a tent, we eat there!" She yelled, not actually angry. That broke them from their trance, (Y/N) peeled herself off of him & kissed his cheek. "Not this again" he groaned & took her away to his little bedroom setup.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translation is in bold letters

_-Contents-_

Purely friends

_-start-_

The sun was shining, the birds were chirping, Miss Grimshaw was yelling. Such a normal day yet (Y/N) sat in her cot, staring off into the distance. "Hola Amiga! **(Hello friend!)** " Javier jumped into her view holding up a fishing rod with a grin so cheesy, a lactose intolerant person would shit for hours.

(Y/N) rolled her eyes "Javi! I told you I don't own a rod nor can I fish" but she didn't have a choice, Javier pulled her out of bed & raced down to Boaz. "Then you will learn niña! **(Child!)** " She grumbled, knowing full well she doesn't have control at this point. She called over her own horse, (H/N) & straddled up.

Javier took her down to a secluded pond, fish splashing around everywhere & began setting up. "Javi I don't know.. I don't want to break your rod" she began to feel uneasy until he drew little circles around her hand with his fingers. "Just try amiga **(friend)** " she looked down & smiled, he always knew how to calm her. Many people in & out of the gang thought they fancied each other, alas it was good old friendship.

(Y/N) grabbed the rod & flung it back, resulting in a distressed cry from Javier. "Cuidado! You almost hooked my beautiful face **(watch out!)** " she groaned, knowing she would never get the hang of it. Javier took her hands & slowly removed the rod before demonstrating how to properly throw it into the water, without injuring somebody.

After 26 tries she finally got it, the string floated around the water, attracting the attention of some fish. When she felt one bite she dropped the rod. "SHIT! Sorry Javi" he chuckled & pat her shoulder before walking into the shallow part to grab the rod, handing it back. "Try again Amiga **(friend)** "

It took an hour and a half but she managed to hook a fish & actually keep the rod. Javier got excited & stood a little too close behind her, she could feel his breath against her neck "Javi, back off stanky breath". That resulting in Javier breathing out a loooooong hot breath directly in her face.

She pushed him away & could see the tiniest fish being dragged to the surface. "JAVI~" she squealed, holding it up to show him. "I am the fishing master! None dare to challenge me!" Javier looked at it closely I snorted "seguro seguro **(sure sure)** " In the same amount of time it took for (Y/N) to catch 1, javier managed to catch 17, it's safe to say she had a sour mood on the ride back to camp.


	3. —Arthur Morgan x Reader— Trouble Sleeping?Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut

_-Contents-_

Friends with benefits

Smut

(I haven't written smut in a while, might be bad)

_-Start-_

(Y/N) always had an issue with sleeping in new places, quite annoying when she belonged to an outlaw gang on the run. She'd sit up for hours before being able to nod off, she would be tired but her mind always said 'stay awake.'

Tonight she decided going for a small walk might help. She left her tent, wrapped in a blanket, and made her way through the camp. The wind flicked her hair around gently, but enough to send a huge chunk into her mouth, which only resulted in a very ungraceful gag.

After a couple seconds of walking, she spotted the one and only Arthur on watch. "Arthur! Hey" she called out, hoping to get his attention. He turned, holding up his gun at the young girl, only to lower it soon after "oh, (Y/N). Why are you awake? You should get your tiny self to sleep" He was only teasing but he knew it got her riled up.

She gently shoved him and laughed. "I'm not tiny! Just.. small" she looked down at her petite frame. He began walking in circles around the camp, (Y/N) keeping an eye out with him. "Jeez, it sure is dark out here" Arthur raised an eyebrow at her comment "it's night time, Tater-tots"

Another minute passes & she gets an idea. She softly ran her fingers down his neck and moved her blanket off, giving him a view of her thigh high sleep dress. He gave her a once over and smirked, knowing what she wanted. He leaned his gun against a tree and ran a hand down her side. She moved closer & dropped the blanket to the ground.

Arthur lowered the pair to the ground before situating himself above her. She gazed into his eyes, her features lighting up in the faint moonlight. This pushed him to capture her lips with his, unintentional biting her bottom lip with desperation. "Slow down big man~ we have plenty of time" she teased him quietly before sharing a heated kiss once more.

Arthur's hands gripped at her sides, gently pressing his growing member against her core. (Y/N)'s legs wrapped around his waist and whined gently "Arthur, I want to feel you already" he gave her a rare goofy smile & shook his head. "Not yet, babycakes" he begun laying soft kisses down the line of her cleavage, stopping at the fabric. He pulled her night dress off at an agonisingly slow pace, keeping his lips pressed against her own.

They each took turns stripping the other one before all that separated them was self control & undergarments. Arthur's member ached, wanting to release a full load for her already. Previously her hands had been roaming from his shoulders to his cheek but now they lowered to their bottom halves. One hand tugged Arthur's member free from its prison & the other tugged her panties to the side.

His tip pressed against her bottom lips made them both take a breath in. He grabbed her chin, forcing her to keep eye contact while he spread her open with his 'third arm'. No matter how many times they did this, (Y/N) always felt nervous about being this intimate. It took a couple seconds for him to get a pace going but soon he was pumping back & forth. Bringing them both close to finishing before pausing & thrusting once every 30 seconds.

(Y/N) was fully prepared to flip the 2 of them over & bounce on his member but he kept her in place. She begged him with her eyes to let her finish & this time he agreed. Arthur aggressively thrusted into her until he felt her tighten around him & stood on his knees, grabbing her hips & burying his seed deep inside her.

They laid beside each other, cuddling together for a minute before (Y/N) heard Charles walking around to swap over for the night. She jumped up, getting dressed but still a little sore from their little adventure just then. Arthur stood & pressed a kiss against her forehead "I can't wait for next time" with that he recollected himself & swapped over with Charles for the night.


	4. —Arthur Morgan x Reader— Similar Loves

_-content-_

Self harm mention

Friends to lovers

Fluff-ish I guess

_-Start-_

This was it, (Y/N) couldn't take it anymore. She snuck a shaving razor into her tent, letting it graze against her wrist. She studied the veins for a moment, she was prepared. A little note folded neatly in her hand containing the words:

_Dear,_

_Van Der Linge gang_

_I can only assume this came as a shock to you all, I didn't want to look weak._

_I would have nights where I lie awake, unable to sleep because everytime I shut my eyes, a single saying would repeat over & over again in my mind;_

_'If your absence didn't bother them, your presence never mattered to them'_

_I can't say I had a bad life, In the end I was just too weak. I'm well aware majority of the gang will miss me & for that, I say sorry._

_Love you all,_

_(Y/N) (L/N)_

She pressed against her skin, causing a few blood droplets to slip down her arm. "Auntie (Y/N)!" Innocence filled the tent as the owner of the voice stared at her. Guilt overcame her as she stashed the razor under her pillow.

"Jack? I don't feel like playing right now" her voice stood strong, unlike her chest bursting at the threads. He grabs her arm with his tiny eyes, turning he nose up at the small amounts of blood. She grabbed him & pulls him in for a hug, whispering in his ear "forget you saw this, Sweetie"

She would never forgive herself if she ruined what innocence he had left. Without a word, jack smiled & skipped out of her tent.

Later that night the gang was throwing one of their many 'drink till you pass out' parties & (Y/N) decided to take a break near the cliff. Jack looked over at her, frowning & ran up to Arthur. "uncle Arthur! Uncle Arthur!" Arthur chuckles & sat the young boy on his knee. Jack drew his attention to (Y/N) & Arthur nodded before removing the boy from his lap.

"There is a chill in the air" his deep voice rang out, they were far enough to still have light but have some privacy from the gang members. (Y/N) turned & smiled, she had small bags under her eyes. After a moment Arthur grunted while he dropped to the ground, sitting next to her. "Damn old age making me feel like a broken chair" she agreed with a hum before looking back at the horizon.

A cold beer was held against her cheek & she jumped slightly. "Arthur!" She whined while warming her cheek up with her hands. "So you do speak" a smirk played across his face at their little interaction. She grabbed the beer & chugged half of it, Arthur simply wondered how a drinking challenge between (Y/N) & Karen would go. "Jack said you looked upse-" she cut him off by groaning something about jack ignoring her request.

Arthur's eyebrow cocked as he leaned over, lowering his voice "you are ok, right?" A faint tone of concern was in his voice. She nodded & looked forward once more "yea yea I'm fine, just reminiscing over past loves" she said with obvious sarcasm. He raised his bottle, clinking it against hers "I hear ya, lil missy".

They shared stories back & forth, best loves, worst loves, too good to be true loves & even regret loves. (Y/N) had drunken a little too much & leant over onto Arthur's shoulder. "We have the same taste, too bad we never got together" His face had a pale tinge of a blush, his hand slipped over hers as he rested his head on top of hers. "It's not too late to try.." his voice was quiet & she glanced up at him, giggling like a child. "As if you'd want this mess!" She gestured to herself as she took a swig of her now empty bottle, whining a little.

"Trust me. I want you." He wasn't sure if it was him or the alcohol talking but something inside him made him grab her cheeks. He paused inches away from each other, their breath visibly mixed in the cool air. His eyes asked if she was sure to which she nodded & nuzzled her nose against his. Finally the 2 moved together, her cheeks fit in his palms as he held her close. They took a breather, taking turns in quietly snickering.

"Well, I suppose I wouldn't be against trying~" she murmured before being pulled in for another kiss.


	5. —Micah Bell x Reader— Partner?Yes

_-Contents-_

Basically Strangers to friends

Slight gore

Micah is a greasy rat but he is still a snack

Single mention of Men sleeping together with distaste, it's for the chapter, does not reflect on my opinions.

_-Start-_

"(Y/N), Micah! I got a mission that needs doing" Dutch called our across the camp, they were quickly huddled up & told the assignment. "Bout 2 hour ride from here, an O'Driscoll camp, not too large but be careful of those sneaky bastards!" Dutch's voice faded slightly as Micah jumped on Baylock, complain about (Y/N) taking too long, "I wanna go kill some O'Driscolls, hurry your tiny ass up!" She rolled her eyes in response to him.

They set off on their trip, both placing their guns nearby for quick grabbing. As (H/N) gallops along side Baylock, her hair bounced in sync with the horse's steps, which happened to catch Micah's eye. "You should tie that mess up, if you insist on running with men you should at least try to look like one" His grumbles were barely heard over the horse's grunting.

She threw him a glare. "What the hell is that supposed to mean? Women shouldn't be proud to be free? Be able to protect them self without the need of a man?" Micah began to get irritated, he kicked into Baylock to go faster, (Y/N) only just matching his speed. "Alright fine, you want to hear what i have to say? I think it's DISGUSTING I have to run with a woman! They belong in the kitchen or a man's bed! Strong women feels the same as sleeping with a man" his voice was raising higher by each word, at the end he was yelling with spit flying out, his eyes contained unspeakable fury at her.

All she muttered before riding off to their destination was "pathetic.." Micah was left alone on the road, a trail of dust following where she rode off to. Micah reached the camp & saw (H/N) tied to a tree, he deciding to tie Baylock up beside it. (Y/N) turns, hearing the heavy footsteps of the man. "At least try to be quiet" she whispers in a sharp tone.

In response to her, he bolts into the camp, putting a bullet through the head of every O'Driscoll he saw. A large buff man with green overalls tackled Micah, shifting the bone in his knee, the edges of the bone protruding against his hairy skin but not splitting it open. His cry of pain was unusual to (Y/N)'s ears but none the less she runs into the field where the camp laid & pulled out a sawed off shotgun, almost literally blowing off the guy's head by shooting it through his throat, it simply hung from stands of muscle.

Her hand grips onto Micah's shirt, pulling him behind a stray carriage for cover. He whined because she may or may not of purposely dragged him over a lumpy patch of rocks. Her eyes constantly switched from him to the remaining O'Driscolls. One by one she shot them dead. "You got your gun prepared? I'm gonna quickly check the camp for loot.

She scurried through the camp, managing to pick up both alcohol for Micah & $538 to split with Micah. (Y/N) returned to find he sat silently, didn't even bother to take out his gun when she left. She let out a loud whistle & their Horse's came running, managing to untie themselves from the trees. Using her lasso she tied Baylock to (H/N)'s saddle, she lifted Micah's body to sit up behind her on her horse. Careful not to kick his leg she climbed up & nudged (H/N) to return back home.

Micah was chugging the bottle of alcohol down & leans his head down against her back. "I'm...." he went quiet for a second & contemplated saying anything at all. "Look... you... I...um.." she smiled at a little, she liked this side of him, the vulnerable side, he felt more human to be around. She let him take his time & he gripped onto her thigh near her knee slightly "imsorryforbeinganasshole" Micah threw it all out at once but she understood. "I guess you're ok for a woman" she grumbled & smacked him slightly for that comment.

(Y/N) called out for Miss Grimshaw once they returned back & handed over the grown man. She spent her time covering the details to Dutch which Micah sat in a cot with a wrap around his knee, he asked to speak to (Y/N) but she was yet to come. The sun began to fall before she got time to visit him, bringing a beer as a peace offering. "You still awake, Mr bell?" He jolted up, grunting a second at his knee moving. Micah signaled for her to sit so she did & handed over a beer.

"As you know.. I'm not the best with words. They make me feel weak but earlier I said you shouldn't run with the men, I guess I was wrong, you're an exception." (Y/N) wasn't exactly speechless, she just didn't know where to start. She formed a fist & softly nudged his shoulder "don't you go soft on me now!" Her laugh was loud but died down before she said "get some rest, gonna need it for our next mission, Partner~"

With that Micah chuckled & turned over for the night. "Partners..? nice."


	6. —Sean MacGuire x Reader— Nature’s Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut

_-content-_

Friends to lovers

Smut

_-Start-_

(Y/N) frowned at her dirt covered body, she desperately needed a bath but they were still in the heat from damn Pinkertons. The horses neighed, signaling her fast approaching figure & caught the attention of Sean, quite a loud mouthed boy.

"Oi lass, where you off to?" He couldn't help but laugh a little at the end, it was in his nature.

She made evident the large build up of dirt on her body. The boy nodded & let her off on her way. After about a minute or 2 he realised she didn't bring any guns or knifes if things got a little nasty so he jumped on Ennis & rode after her.

By the time Sean reaches the small waterhole, made clear from her lack of covering her tracks, she was already nude. Sean watched wide eyed as the flowing water ran down her backside. He stumbled forward & snapped a branch by accident. The sound was quiet but clear in the area, she twisted her head around at such speed it caused her breasts to bounce a little, at this Sean simply gurgled & she dropped under the water.

Her face glowed red against the clear-blue water. "SEAN! What the hell are you doing?!" After speaking, half her face went back under the water awaiting his reply.

He was caught for words, he never imagined he would see her body in his lifetime. All he managed to do was groan & lift a hunting knife, she got the memo. She swam forward, to thank him but the closer she got, the more she noticed a tent he pitched in his pants. Sean's eyes gazed over the slightly distorted body from the water ripples but boy did it make him 'grow'.

"Would you like to join me?" Her lips grew into a grin & slid a finger across her jaw, looking up at him with lidded eyes. Almost instantly his clothes were off & he cannonballed into the water. (Y/N) got water up her nose & she snorted a little. She pressed her breasts against his back in a teasing fashion before pushing him into deeper water.

His body froze at the sensation & his member twitched, wanting to be touched. He went to make a move & turn to face her but she only moved away, shaking a finger. Her hands began to rub over his body, stopping just seconds away from touching his member. He gripped her face & gave her puppy eyed to which she leaned in closed enough for their lips to brush & whispered. "Follow~"

She dropped under the water & rocketed herself under the waterfall, giving them some privacy. By the time Sean reached it,her top half was out of the water and her hair slicked back, waiting for his appearance. (Y/N) used her hands to cup some water & poured it down her body, keeping eye contact with him, all he could do was hold his hands up, inching closer to touch her.

All of a sudden Sean lost his footing & dove under the water, not realising there was a dip in the ground. He resurfaced to hear her laughs all around him, bringing a smile to his face. Her hands wrapped around his neck & brought him closer, he finally got a grip on her body. Inhaling deeply he planted kisses down her neck & towards her nipples. He took one in his mouth, nibbling at it & glanced up to see her blushing gently at his actions.

Their legs kicked together every now & then to keep the pair afloat. (Y/N)'s hands held onto him with 1 & tugged at his hair with the other. He grunted & grabbed her ass, pulling her towards him, failing at grinding against her without submerging himself again. She chuckled & moved his hand to hold onto a rock, she placed a quick but heated his against his lips, he tried to hold onto her again but she refused & winked before lowering herself into the water.

She was face to dick with him & grabbed it around the base, she felt him jolt at her sudden touch. She hooked her foot in a small hole on the rock's surface to keep her submerged while she did her plan. Her lips glided across his member, opening her lips against him so no water got into her mouth. She bobbed her head, feeling a single hand run through her hair. Her hand drew little flowers across his stomach while the other pumped him in rhythm with her mouth.

She felt herself need air so she came up & gasped, spitting out the water that got in her mouth coming back up. Sean's bottom lip was swollen from biting it & she just sat & watched him while her hand continued to work his shaft. He tried to keep his eyes open but they were becoming lidded so ducked under water again, working him to his release. A load shot itself into her mouth, becoming flaccid in her mouth but quickly turning back rock hard.

She came up & swallowed before pressing her body against his, holding onto the rock she pulled herself out of the water, onto a little ledge, small enough to fit them. He followed quickly behind & kissed her body as much as he could before he prod her core with his dick. It sent a shock through them & she tilted her head back. He pushed his way in, rocking slowly back & forth before picking up the pace & slamming into her without mercy.

She moaned both his name & random grunts in reaction. Their lips clashes, muffling any sounds the pair made, other than the obvious slapping of skin. Her face twisted & her back arched as she felt herself hit her limits. Her nails dug into his back, leaving red marks & he left a bruised bitemark against her neck-shoulder area. He pulled out, (Y/N) already finished so she didn't mind when he stopped & instead aggressively rubbed himself, making him cum on her body, it dripped between her breasts & down her stomach.

She leaned in for a gentle kiss, smiling before hopping back in the water & washing herself off once again. "Think the gang with notice what we did?" Sean simply shrugged, feeling giddy from getting laid.


	7. —Javier Escuella x Reader— Too young for you {Part 1}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translations is in bold letters

_-contents-_

Friends to lovers

20 year age gap

Fluff

_-Start-_

(Y/N) made her way over to her friend, Javier, & plopped down to sit beside him, Her butt collided with the log & a small groan escaped her lips. "Ow... I regret that.." letting out a quiet laugh moments after. Javier pulled his signature smile & handed over a bottle, from a carton he previous stole from Pearson's carriage.

They drank the night away, singing together even though (Y/N) didn't know any of the words. Most the camp had decided stop for the night but (Y/N) was raring to go! She stumbled through the trees, after going to the bathroom & noticed Javier with his lips on Karen's cheek. Her heart felt heavy, she never told anybody about her feelings other than Mary-Beth but she still felt betrayed.

With that feeling she bolted to her horse, not even caring to sit down before taking off. She knew where she wanted to go. (H/N) galloped down a path, the route burned into it's mind.

The morning sun rose a couple hours after (Y/N) crashed in a secluded field. Her face felt crusty from crying the night before & whined to herself. "Stupid emotions.." a whistle came from above her, making her shoot her eyes open & squealed a little, seeing Javier's concerned face above her own.

"Good morning, Bella Durmiente **(Sleeping Beauty)** " he held out a hand to her, pulling her to her feet once she grabbed it. They made their way to a shallow pond, large enough to cup some water & wash away the sleep. "What are you doing out here?"

(Y/N) took a moment to wake up & feel the sunshine before she turned to Javier. Guilt washed over her at his concerned expression, nobody in camp knew where she was but they knew she was capable so it wasn't a major concern. "What did you mean by 'stupid emotions'?" He tilted his head, pushing his cuteness onto her.

There was no use in holding it in anymore, her fingers twisted together with nervously as she looked into his eyes. "I... I have....sometimes...I have feelings for you.." after she let it out, she was too intimidated to look into his eyes. The only sound around them was birds chirping, Javier was staring at the top of her hair, stuck in his thoughts.

She stood on her toes & presses her lips against his cheekbone, slowly walking away muttering sorries. He snapped from his thoughts & grabbed her arm, tugging her towards him. "(Y/N), I'd wish for nothing more than you to be my Otra significativa, but I've lived half my life & you've only just begun **(significant other)** " His eyes felt like they pierced her heart.

Launching herself at him, her arms tightly wrapped around his neck. "Oh javi, I don't care about that." Javier tried to hold onto her waist but she pulled away to look in his eyes once more. "Tomorrow is never promised when you're on the run, I want to spend what I have left with you" sincerity was clear in her tone, her hand cupping his cheek.

They leaned in as time slowed, Javier being the pervert he is, placed his hands on her butt, gently squeezing while his lips inched closer. They touch & just like fireworks their hearts light up, along with their cheeks. Javier was mumbling against her lips "oh Dios! I've waited so long to feel your beautiful lips **(God)** "

His hands explored her body, he had whole nights where he would dream of her body, made it really awkward when Charles was sleeping next to him. His thoughts were cut off when he heard a faint but obvious squeal of shock from (Y/N). His hand had made its way between her thighs which is why she squealed, knowing they were alone, he kept it there, trailing butterfly kisses across her collarbone. "querida, we should get back to camp, unless you'd like to continue~ **(Darling)** "

(Y/N)'s hands played with his little ponytail & smiled. "We'll has plenty of time later, I'm hungry" she pat her stomach & moved away, Javier laughed at her actions & ran his fingers through her hair. (Y/N) couldn't help but kiss him again & again, she felt like it was a dream. They climbed up onto their horses & bolted down the path.

Once they arrived at the camp, most people kept going about their business but 5 or so people asked where she disappeared to. Hosea noticed them holding hands & being sweet to each other more than normal. Being at the ripe age of 55, he knew love when he saw it, making eye contact with Javier, he tilted his hat with a knowing smirk.

**—there will be a part 2 with smut—**


	8. —Javier Escuella x Reader— Too young for you {Part 2}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spanish translation is in bold letters

_-contents-_

Lovers

20 year age gap

Smut

_-Start-_

It's been a week since their feelings were established. Javier was still to bed her, not that he considered it important, he just really wanted to do it. Just like how it all began, the camp was drinking & partying the night away.

Members were sat around the camp fire where as Javier & (Y/N) lazed around under some trees. His hands played with her hair, twirling it in his fingers. He hummed a love song while nibbling her sweetspot. She chugs the last of her bottle & turns on her side, placing a long kiss against his lips. "Everybody is distracted, want to have some fun~?" Nobody could pry their bodies apart as of now, they were basically conjoined.

With almost too much enthusiasm, Javier jumped up & flung (Y/N) over his shoulder. She laughed as his hand was already feeling her butt. He pulled her into the forest, far enough from the camp so they can make all the noise they wish.

Javier paused, wanting the moment to go like he planned; sweet & slow. She was lowered to the ground as his fingertips leave an invisible trail of tingles along her body, they share a sweet kiss before tugging at each other's clothes. Although the bark scratched (Y/N)'s body when she leant against it, she didn't mind.

"amor.. are you sure? We could always go to a hotel? Nice & clean **(love)** " he stroked her cheek with his rough outlaw hands, he began to feel nervous, as if he was ruining her young body. Without a word, her eyes assured him by gazing back & forth between his eyes.

He was teasingly slow as his hands worked her shirt off, his tongue pressed against her neck. As soon as she stood in her underwear, the chilled wind hardened her nipples, Javier just stared like there was no tomorrow. (Y/N) grabbed his hands & slowly eased them to grope her tits. "Don't be afraid to touch me, Javi" she reassured him.

With those words he grinned & kneeled down, trailing kissing along her body. Her knees felt weak as she watched his eyes snap up to hers while he took the hem of her underwear in his teeth, tugging it away from her body. Her breath hitches as the thin material hit the ground so she kicked them nearby. Javier lifted one of her thighs, leaving soft love bites towards her womanhood.

All of her weight was literally on his shoulders but all Javier cared about was making her feel good. His tongue flicked once up the slit & she gasped. Without control, she ran her fingers through his hair that hung loose. He removed 1 hand that was holding her thighs up to push in a finger for a minute, curling it while his tongue flicked against her clit aggressively. She whined with pleasure, biting down on her lip, attempting to be reasonably quiet.

He worked her off until she felt her climax arrive at the front door, "Javi~" she groaned his name, only resulting in faster movements from his tongue. She came & she came HARD. She was panting, thoughts of sleeping till morning was in her mind but she knew she couldn't leave Javier with a hard-on. She felt bad from all the times he would get one in camp from her teasing.

She was placed down, her legs shaking a little. Her hand cups his cheek, leaning down to press a kiss against his nose. "boop" she whispered as she stood up. Javier nuzzled into her hip & soon grabbing her thighs once he stood up. "Upfor round 2, Amor? **(Love)** " he knew the effect he had on her because she simply nodded, worried if she opened her mouth she would let out a nervous gurgle.

It was (Y/N)'s turn to undress him now, she started at his shirt, kissing him for every button undone. Soon his pants were at his knees, but he kept them on because trust me, his feet won't be moving much. Her core was ready for him & she slid her fingers across her bottom lips, wiping it on his hardened member. She used the personal lubricant to build up a pumping rhythm.

Javier hummed as his hands felt all the curves on her body. Once his member was soaked to his liking, he pushed against her opening, without hesitation her hand left his shaft & grabbed onto his shoulders for support. Slowly he pushed his way in, muttering bliss filled curses under his breath. He hasn't felt a body as young as hers in a long time & boy did he enjoy it.

(Y/N) chuckled at his expression, planting kisses around his face as he made himself comfortable before rocking his hips against hers. She stopped planting kisses on his face & switched to his neck, changing sides every now & then.

Once Javier got confident enough he pushed her hands away & yanked her legs upon his shoulders, still standing head hight with each other. To lessen the weight, (Y/N) held onto a branch above her & let out a heavy breath. "You're like a beautiful diosa **(goddess)** " his voice whispered with his mouth watering accent.

Skin slapping together & moans muffled by bodies together echoed through the trees, few animals went to investigate but quickly left. A single hand left the branch & ran through his hair, their tongues battling together. Javier didn't realise he bit her lip until she let out a surprised yelp. "I'm sorry mi tesoro, I'm close & couldn't help myself **(my treasure)** " he couldn't open his eyes fully to look at her, one was stuck in a wink, trying to hold back his load.

She pressed a long sweet kiss against his lips once again, squeezing down below, in attempt to force him to cum. Of course she succeeded & he almost fell over from the release. The pair was in utter bliss, the now chilled air showing their breathes mixing. He slid out hesitantly & a small amount of cum dripped out with him.

(Y/N)'s head rested on his chest & moved away slowly to get their clothes back on. They made their was back to camp but not before Javier whispered in her ear. "Creo que te amo **(I think I love you)** ". (Y/N) had no idea what it meant so she simply kissed him & ran back into camp.Yes 


	9. —Charles Smith x Reader— Hunting Trip

_-Content-_

Lovers

Fluff

Stereotype where men aren't allowed to be soft

_-Start-_

Mr Pearson grumbled while he skinned the last of the deer, he looked up & spotted (Y/N) resting her legs at the table. "Oi Miss (L/N), think you can go take Charles & do some hunting? I'm running low on meat" she nods before going off to find her man.

To be completely honest, she always had her doubts about their relationship. One moment he would be a gentleman then the next he would push her off any chance he got. She made her way over to where he was crafting some homemade arrows & sat down beside him. "Mr Pearson asked if we can go hunting, are you free?" He didn't even look up from his arrows when he nodded, his gear was packed up & he was on his horse in a couple minutes. The pair rode off to a little valley filled with deer, they were lucky to run into a couple fat ones.

They took turns killing & putting the deer in a small pile. Almost straight after they set off on their journey home, the sun began to fade. (Y/N) looked up, she knew it was dangerous to ride at night with a large amount of dead animals, predators come at them like they're sweet honey. Charles noticed her slowed pace & took note of her thoughts although she didn't say them out loud. He pointed down a small path "how about we set up a camp?" It was the first time he shared a smile with her that day, she pushed the thoughts back & smiled back at him.

The fire was lit & they set up a tent, being a couple means they didn't mind sharing a tent, (Y/N) quite liked it. She was setting up the sleeping bags while Charles cooked one of the rabbits they caught for a small meal. She halted her task & looked down to realise only Charles had his sleeping bag, (Y/N) left it at home, not thinking they would spent the night out.

She slowly crept towards Charles, embarrassed of her situation & tapped his shoulder. Once he turned, she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she looked down with a red face, finally mumbling "I sort of forgot my sleeping bag.."

he took a moment to comprehend what she said at such a quiet tone & chuckled once he realised. "Just share with me" his words were rough but she could tell they contained some care in them. She mumbled a quick sorry before they eat their food silently.

(Y/N) sat in the tent, waiting for Charles to finish hanging up the hunt's rewards so most animals couldn't get to it. He flung the opening wide when he stepped in, frowning when he saw her away. "Why aren't you asleep yet?" Her hand lifted his hat from his eyes & helped him get out of his clothes.

(Y/N) wiped his sweaty body with a wet cloth before placing a kiss against his now cleaner cheek. "I wanted to wait till you were done" he held her against himself & hummed, loving the feeling of holding her in his arms. Their bodies dropped against the sleeping bag, (Y/N) was quick to run her fingers through his hair.

She went in for a kiss but paused, moving back to look in his eyes. "Charles, why do you sometimes push me away at camp?" She was begging him for the answer with her big puppy eyes, Charles only sighed in defeat, he would never win against those. "It's a little dumb, I just don't want the others to think I'm too soft, I love you (Y/N), with everything I have but I still need to show I can be a man"

She searched his eyes, waiting for something else before resting her head against a pillow. "Oh well I can understand that, I just thought... maybe you didn't have feelings for me anymore" she described how she felt whenever he would push her away, this struck cords in his heart. He dragged her towards him, suffocating her a little in his chest, only letting go when she started to tap his back.

She laughed once she got air in her lungs "i swear, your affection will be the death of me one day!" Charles simply laid there & waiting for her to come back against him, soon she did. They laid there, listening to the bugs chirping & feeling each other's warmth. (Y/N) tapped his chin to get his attention, Charles looked down just as she pressed her addicting lips against his.

"Goodlight my tough hunter~"


	10. —Child reader— flower crowns

_-Content-_

Child reader

Based around interaction with Jack & Charles

Short story

_-Start-_

The young pair of children ran around, they were playing tag but soon grew tired of that. Most gang members loved the sound of their laugher around camp, the small children ran over to Charles, (Y/N) tugged on his pocket with star-filled eyes while Jack was playing with a beetle in his hands.

Charles held a faint smile at the pair & belt his knees to their height. "CAN WE PLAY WITH YOUR HAIR TODAY?!" He flinched from their sudden yelling but ultimately agreed, as long as they were gentle. (Y/N) grabbed Jack's arm & tugged him off to the outskirts of the camp, filling a basket of all kinds of pretty flowers.

"Charles is gonna look like a pretty princess!" She exclaimed with hyperactive joy. Once they came back to camp, they found Micah trying to pick a fight with their long-haired friend. Jack was never one to confront people so he had (Y/N) do it for him, she handed over the basket & ran over, tripping once on the way over.

"Oi! Smelly man!" She tormented him with names until he glanced down at her, not even sparing more than a second.

Charles turned around at her voice, about to cut in before Micah said "what do you want, little brat?" She threw a pebble at him, getting him in the eye. He placed his bottle down & went to punch her but Charles intervened "go away! She is just a child" he grumbled, spitting at the young girl.

(Y/N) let out a disgusted sound as she wiping his slimy mouth drool from her forehead. Charles picked up a wet napkin from Ms Grimshaw walking past & leant down to help wiping off the spit.

By the time Jack was standing beside her, quietly saying sorry. She pushed off what happened & held the basket up to Charles. "Make over time!!" Jack beamed at her words & they forced Charles to sit.

So that's what went on for a couple hours, once they were finished, not only had his hands been stepped on a few times, his hair looked like a rainbow flower filled drag queen wig. The children held up a mirror, waiting for his reaction, at first it was shocked & the kids knew they did bad.

He grabbed the mirror from them & inspected their work before smiling awkwardly "it's very colourful, thank you"

Sean walked up to him as they ran away giggling, off to find their next victim. "Holy shite, i almost didn't recognise ye" he laughed obnoxiously while Charles just sat their, boring into his eyes with slight embarrassment.


	11. —Micah Bell x Reader— Why are you like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains smut

_-Contents-_

One night stand

Rough smut

Small fight scene

_-Start-_

Horses galloped down the dirt path, the group was off to celebrate a heist going successfully, of course Micah being an alcoholic just wanted to go for the drinks.

They had planned on the entire gang being apart of the celebration but on their arrival Abigail asked them to do it in town since she finally got little Jack to sleep. Once they arrived, they were together for the initial drinks then went off to spent the night in their own way, most stayed by the bar, instant refills whenever they wanted whereas people such as Javier, Sean & Micah were off trying to woo women into bed.

The big blonde rat was getting frustrated, knowing the others achieved their goal about 20 minutes ago. (Y/N) sat at the bar with Lenny & nudged him to look at Micah. "Think he we get anything by the end of the night??" Lenny observed him for a moment before shaking his head & downing a shot. "Of course not, it's micah!" She burst out laughing, that only pushed Micah to try harder.

He stormed his way over to a curvy lady with pearls around her neck. She glanced up from her drink, making eye contact, his face was twisted into a condescending smirk. "Evening Doll" he leaned over, looking around her face for an obvious feature he could compliment, he saw a mole under her ear & moved his eyes to her breasts. "Is that a raisin under your ear? Because I'd like to nibble you up".

(Y/N) was almost in tears, she was bent over, gasping for air while Lenny pat her back with a grin at the scene they just watched.

The woman Micah had set his eyes on wasn't sure if she should blush or slap him. She called over a man, with hell living in his eyes. "Oi! What do you think you're doing?!" He shoves Micah, causing his drink to spill a little. Micah only replied with a grunt as he landed a punch against the man's jaw.

They went on and on until they continued to bump into people, resulting in the entire joint having a full blown fight.

As the night went on most the gang members took a trip back to camp for the night, including (Y/N)'s drinking buddy. She downed the rest of her beer before jumping up & slapping a man in the back of his huge head. He turned & his eyes flickered with lust, typical men. Her fist hit him square in his nose, in return the lust fell from his eyes & rage replaced it.

The man's greasy hair stuck to his face & dangled in her face when he tackled her to the ground. When her back collided with the ground, she let out a groan. She was getting slapped across the face multiple times "LEARN YOUR PLACE WOMAN!". All of a sudden he was pulled away, gripping her shirt collar, ripping it open with the force of being pulled away.

Things were moving as a blur & the mushed person hoisted her over his shoulder. She kicked him, trying to get away but he only managed to carry her upstairs & into a room. Her vision cleared up once she was thrown against the bed, her & mystery man stood in a dimly lit room with a large & VERY fluffy bed.

She took note of the unwashed blonde head & let go of the tension her body held. "Micah! I was having fun." She whined, pouting her lip like a child who was refused a cookie.

He sat down beside her & held her chin, unusually gentle. "That cunt had you pinned down, you should thank me". (Y/N)'s eyes caught him & hesitated to say sorry but she managed. By this time she noticed a small patch of blood on his hair line, rolling her eyes at his carelessness.

She stood up, Micah trying to follow her but she pushed him back down to sit, soon returning with alcohol & bandages. As if he had no idea what to do with the bandages, he grabbed the alcohol & started drinking. "Micah!" She tapped him on the nose, snatching the bottle back. She set up a little first aid station beside the bed before she got to work on his cut.

A couple curses left his lips as she poured alcohol over it. He was trying to be respectful & not stare at her boobs that were basically hanging out but come on, it's Micah. As she finished, she stood up to admire her handy work, his eyes following a certain pair of curves on her body. "Was your mother a beaver? Cause damn" to be completely honest to herself, she knew it was coming. Micah sat with a smirk, thinking he won some amazing prize.

She decided to play along for a bit & leaned down, her breath hitting his ear. "Well now, think you can handle all of this?" He grasped at her waist & tugged her to sit on his lap.

"It's more like, can you handle all of me?" His arms twisted her against the bed like she was nothing & trapped her between his body & the bed. A shocked expression crossed her face. Is she really attracted to Micah of all people right now?.. he held a playful glare, waiting for a response, when he didn't get one he brought a rough hand down against her covered thigh. She yelped out a yes & that was all he needed to get started.

Her already torn shirt was ripped further, his hands chilling her skin by touch as she slid it off, working her way to her pants. He tugged her pants upwards, "not yet sweetheart" it was his turn to strip & in the blink of an eye, his pants were at his ankles. She knew what he wanted so she moved into position on her knees, gripping his member. Micah's hands ran through her hair, seemingly gentle at the beginning but tugged her to his aching cock.

Her lips pressed against it, trying to tease him but he was having none of it. (Y/N) gasped as he slapped her cheek, not hard enough to hurt her, but enough to give him an opportunity to stuff it in there. A tear or 2 threatened to spill at the sudden gagging but once she started pumping & sucking him, it got easier to breathe through her nose. He didn't have the longest dick she has fucked but boy was it a thick one.

Sloppy sounds came from her mouth as she began to choke on both her drool & the cock in her mouth. Micah's teeth clenched as he came in her mouth, hard enough to splurt out her nose a little. She was embarrassed but also too aroused to care, wiping her face off with her ruined shirt, she looked up at Micah taking a breather. His attention was drawn to her again as she gracefully moved her hips while tugging her pants down, bending over to give him a teasing but clear view.

A hand once again came down & spank her, but this time on her ass. A yelp left her lips like it did before, Micah pushed her roughly against the wall, snaking his belt up to tie her hands above her head. The knot left her tied to a hook on the wall, usually used for jackets but tonight.. his sex partner. Her lip quivered with anticipation, rubbing her thighs together, desperate for some fiction. Micah saw her need, very obvious need but he stood their, fresh precum & little of the previous load on his tip.

"Beg for it." His deep voice struck her in unimaginable ways, she eyed dick while she spoke.

She whined his name faintly, embarrassed the bar downstairs could hear them. "Please Micah.. fuck me" he took a step back, smirking at her desperation. "I want real begging or you're being left here over night." Her eyes jolted up to his at the comment. Taking in a deep breathe, she gave her best puppy eyes before saying "fuck me Micah! I want you to fuck me merciless till I can't walk!" He walked up to her, obviously happy with the response.

(Y/N)'s body was lifted up, a warm tip pressed against her core. They exchanged readies with their eyes before he pushed his way in, almost instantly he bit into their neck. "You little slut!" His words would hurt in a normal situation but this is far from normal. Her hands tugged at the belt subconsciously, wanting to wrap her arms around him. Teeth dug into her skin, leaving marks on her tits, her neck & even her jaw. Micah's cock pumped in & out like there was no tomorrow, his groans mumbled through his teeth, (Y/N) on the other hand was free to moan as loud as she needed. She found out he loved when she called his name with a desperate tone, he would thrust a little more aggressively when she did.

His hands took turns, slapping each ass cheek till they both had his hands imprinted on them with big red welts. He didn't care if he came inside or not, he was to invested. His nails began to scratch her skin, leaving thin blood trails. Drool dripped down (Y/N)'s chin, her eyes rolled as far back as she could. Almost in sync their bodies decided to realise, Micah stumbled backwards, falling against the bed. "we should fuck more often.. I can get used to you calling my name." She blushed bright red, all the realisation hitting her.

1- she didn't have another shirt!

2- she fucked Micah!

After a minute or 2 of calming down, He untied (Y/N), only because he needed his belt. She whined softly before hitting the ground "hey, I don't have another shirt" he laughed & shrugged, muttering how he didn't care before walking out the door. She sat their astonished at his actions, managing to pick herself off the ground, she put her pants on & attempted the shirt but the buttons weren't even attached anymore.

"fucking Micah Bell.."


End file.
